MENTALITY STATS
Chart Description You were probably directed here for three reasons: pure curiosity/boredom, you are new to roleplaying in Homestuck and need some guideline, OR you were sent here because your shit is OP and really it's time to stop. This is to determine if you are ABLE to resist the influences of the strong forces that appears from the hive. If you cannot resist the influences, you are subjected to act as if you were provoked, or persuaded, to do something. What this does NOT determine is your strifes and outer forces. When I say strong forces, I mean '''Really strong fucking forces.''' ''This does NOT apply to your interactions with other people because you're responsible for your character's powers being reasonable.'' This first chart is your '''flat score''' '''''***Please keep in mind that you DO NOT have to follow this chart if you are responsible with your characters. This is for people who are CURIOUS about strifing and wants to start somewhere. You DO NOT have to follow this chart to be safe. You can disagree with the score. Just know that the consequences that comes from your actions are your own. ***''''' Explanation for these Scores Alright, so obviously, there's no aspect. In these scores, '''The chart's score is subject to change''', but these are the flat scores in accordance to my understanding of the story. So, humans obviously do not have a range of numbers because humans are generally intelligent enough to understand certain aspects. However, for the trolls, it's quite different. They are far more capable of producing things that we cannot produce, without the game. In fact, it is stated [http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Troll that they are technologically more advanced than we are]. Therefore, their intelligence is greater than humans. However, as we go down the hemospectrum, I have noticed a few things, in terms of headcanons and canons: # Lowbloods are prone to psionics, according to the hemospectrum. Therefore, it would make sense that lowbloods, if perfect by design, would have the highest flat score, since psionics takes a lot of mind power. # Highbloods are prone to strength and aggression, and unless you are a smart ass troll (which is going to be explained in the next section), you will probably most likely be prone to beat everything up in sight, without thinking twice. Now, for the classes, I took a wild guess. I made it fair based on how characters have developed and all, or what kind of powers I expect from them. * '''NOTE: If your ancestor/human parent has played the game, add the points of ancestor based on blood color to your overall score.''' Predictably, people are going to complain and be all "well this is biased because my OC is so and so". Maybe if you keep reading, you'll notice that this next section has a chart for bonuses. Of course, these are umbrella categories, so I trust your judgment of not abusing the system. Other things to note: * By default, if you're next to someone with the same aspect, you get a +1 for being near someone with the same aspect. * This does not affect your strifing with said aspect, however. * The greenhouse automatically give you +1, since it is a refreshing area, so one can think straight. Plus, this is the only area that The Antidote does not have her forces in due to the fact that it is owned by Hordea. * If you enter the second floor, you automatically get -6, unless you are '''[[The Cardinal Sins|ONE OF THE SINS]]'''. Explanation of these Scores Obviously, some are favored more than others. Some are situational. Now, before you complain to me about how there are some who has more points than the other, keep in mind that the Naturas are '''Life players''', but I didn't give life players a boost. However, if you're a life player, and you're around a Natura, you will get a boost, but even that boost is not as good as the Mind players, who specializes in being logical (or not). Bonuses for personality traits Now, onto personality traits, which will of course be grouped in umbrella categories. You can get up to 10+ points with these traits. Keep in mind of the wording. I say this because if your character has "technically" done the following due to them doing it once, '''it does not count'''. Also, yes, your character can have done more than one. These are obviously not limited. These are just umbrella categories. I hope you use your best judgement for this one. * If your character has done a lot of work that has to do with logical stuff, you get a +8 * If your character is chill and has done a lot of either weed, absolutely nothing (is a lazy degenerate),or anything like that you get a +4 * If your character has a mental disorder, you get a -5, unless this disorder has heightened your mind to sense things, then -3 to +3, depending on your disorder. * If your character has done a lot of meditation, yoga, stretches, martial arts, you get a +9 * If your character has a temper AND YOU ARE NOT A RAGE PLAYER, you get a -3 * If your character lives a moderately healthy life, you get a +2 * If your character lives a very healthy life, you get a +4 * If your character has consistently done something that is considered therapeutic, INCLUDING SELF-HARM (which is touchy), you get +4 * If your character is a fucking demon or whatever, you are automatically immuned to the Sinful forces. You might be on par with Antidote, depending on what kind of demon it is. * If your demon is an OP demon and he's in the hive FLESH AND BLOOD, '''get the fuck out of here?''' Seriously, I can't imagine a malicious creature going into a hive just because he wants to sip tea. If you're like for example a succubus or incubus, please roleplay them correctly. You guys are demons. No human emotions or morals. You're out there to get what you live for. I CAN accept demons who are like disguised as humans because I can imagine demons doing that in order to blend in and what not. Use common sense. * If your character is religious, it's +5 * If you're like a Prince of Hell, you are obviously banned. Not unless you have a legit backstory that coincides with an interpretation of demons. If you have an edgy backstory, you're gonezo, unless you're shitposting. You get +50. Otherwise, you're just #kappaoutofhere.. * If your character has dedicated their whole entire life to either grimoire magic, honing their mind to acquire a magic, or was blessed with a considerably powerful magic that pertains to the mind, +9 (If you were born with it, you get a +5, not unless your character has literally dedicated every single day to honing said magic). If your scenario does not exist here, or you can't figure out which category something goes in, send me a tweet [https://twitter.com/Pockidere @Pockidere] Score Needed